


break up with your boyfriend, i'm bored

by lovemenow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, and it's kinda hot, and wooyoung digs it, bro... the title says it all, but yeosang came over and said hi and wooyoung slut dropped, really hot, san is oblivious, shit gets real, they fuckin!, whoopsies, woosan was a thing, woosang nation here's your (porn) food, yeosang is such a dick, yes. they fucking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: yeosang is wooyoung's biggest guilty pleasure.





	break up with your boyfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> you know i'm writing this note right after i finish the whole piece and i have fucking come to the conclusion that this whole fic is just woosang fucking (and sang being a piece of shit and woo being a little bit too fucking dumb, but that aside) so please, enjoy
> 
> woosang nation. i did this for you
> 
> talk to me on twt [ @lucidlym](https://twitter.com/lucidlym) or whateva! kudos and comments are appreciated, as always <3
> 
> mwahhh  
> lovemenow x

It's the way Yeosang tugs on his hair and expertly unbuttons his shirt. The way his fingers trail down from his neck to his collarbones and the vast expanse of his chest, and the way they feel cold against his hot skin. The way Yeosang manages to make him so  _weak_  from the slightest touch. That's it. That's what drives Wooyoung absolutely  _mad_.

 

"Oh,  _shit_ ," the younger breathes, his blunt nails digging into Yeosang's shoulders as the latter starts palming him through his jeans. Too much. Way too much. Wooyoung wants to cry. " _A-Ah_ , please," he hisses, tangling his fingers into dark hair, pressing their bodies closer. He feels Yeosang smirking against the crook of his neck, biting the skin lightly. It's all in a blur, fast-paced and messy, and Wooyoung—

 

"Ah, that's cute," he hears Yeosang chuckling before he pulls away and places his palm on the wall beside Wooyoung's head. "Trying your luck again, angel? Not a chance."

 

Wooyoung is  _whining_ , fisting the elder's t-shirt and looking at him, all teary-eyed and breathless. "Please. Please, please,  _please_ , Yeosang," he's begging. At this point, he won't even hesitate to go on his knees for this man (to beg, but also to suck him off; he's killing two birds with one stone). "Please? Just this once, I— You can't just leave me like this, oh,  _please_."

 

To this, Yeosang only plants a chaste kiss on his lips, brushing silver strands of hair sticking to his forehead away. He shakes his head, the ends of his mouth curled up to form almost a sinister smile that makes Wooyoung feel completely  _helpless_. He knows Yeosang isn't going to finish what he started. He knows that. But there are times he wished Yeosang would get in an accident on his way home, maybe self-skid himself or get run over by a truck when he's speeding through the roads of Seoul on his stupid Ducati.

 

"Maybe when you finally do what I asked you to," Yeosang holds Wooyoung's chin in between his thumb and index finger, connecting their lips together again, lingering a little longer this time. He pulls back, grabbing his leather jacket off the cold tiles and shrugging it on. When he's at the front door, he meets the younger's gaze, sliding his tongue across his lips. "See you around, baby."

 

Things always go like this: Yeosang will rile him up, and it goes a little bit too fast, and it gives Wooyoung so much hope that maybe that one time Yeosang would let him enjoy his sweet release. But just as things are going the right way and Yeosang doesn't stop, he  _stops_ , pulls away, starts laughing at Wooyoung for being so naive and gullible. And even if Wooyoung knows how much of a dickhead Yeosang is, he can't resist coming back for more.

 

Wooyoung strips off his jeans, piling it up with his button-down and throwing it into the laundry basket with a distressed sigh. He takes his boxers off and tosses that into the pile as well, before jumping into the shower and letting the water run on his bare back, his chest and his hair and his legs. 

 

 

 

 

hiii lets go for dinner tonight? imy

 

heyy imyt but i cant tonight,,  
i have stuff to do for college

im sorry sannn ily  
_delivered_

 

 

 

 

Yeosang comes over again two nights later, and Wooyoung has his back against the wall in no time, hands roaming and fingers threading through dark locks of hair, kisses sloppy and messy and needy.

 

He feels the elder's cold fingertips trail up his hot sides, squeezing them lightly before pulling his body from off the wall and guiding the both of them over to the couch. Yeosang pulls away for a quick second to get rid of the denim jacket clinging onto his body, dipping down afterwards to kiss Wooyoung again, a clash of lips and tongue, so rough and sudden that their teeth nearly crash. He smirks against the kiss, hearing the younger groan quietly as he lets his palms run down Wooyoung's clad chest.

 

Yeosang starts peppering kisses down his jaw and his neck, pulling down the fabric of the other's thin t-shirt to suck harshly on the skin. Wooyoung hisses and takes in a sharp intake of breath, biting the back of his hand when he sees Yeosang trail down lower, pushing his t-shirt up, planting closed-mouth kisses on his rib-cage and his stomach. A small, breathy whine comes tumbling out between his parted mouth as Yeosang flicks his tongue over one of his nipples, shivering slightly at the sensitivity. He watches the elder mark his body like a holy grail, his hands already tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

"Oh," Yeosang chuckles darkly. "Look at you."

 

Wooyoung doesn't know if he regrets not wearing boxers tonight, but surely his reward is the look on Yeosang's face when he pulls down the pair just enough to let his cock spring free. He bites his lip, his toes curling at the slightest touch on his twitching member. "Oh, angel... you're so pretty," Yeosang's voice is dripping honey, so sweet and gentle and quiet, yet somehow it sounds so sinful. "Can I jack you off?"

 

Wooyoung can only nod his head and manage out a pathetic, rather eager hum in response, his lips pursed into a tight line. Yeosang looks way too amused and glorious at the reaction he has gotten, running his index finger down his shaft. "I really want to see your face when you come for me," he circles his thumb around the tip, looking up at Wooyoung through his lashes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. It makes the younger squirm.

 

See, at times like this, Wooyoung doesn't know if Yeosang is pulling his leg and fucking around with feelings again, because he can never be too sure with Yeosang. Usually by now, he'd have tucked his dick back into his sweatpants with that sweet, sickening smile, and say something along the lines of: "Maybe next time would be a better timing, don't you think?" But he's not questioning it now, now that he's so close to getting what he wants so much.

 

"Do what you want to," Wooyoung breathes.

 

Yeosang pulls his sweatpants down a little further, before slowly dragging his fist down his cock. When Wooyoung says slow he means  _slow_ , so slow until it's physically painful. He knows this is the kind of games Yeosang plays, judging by the way the ends of his mouth are curled up into a small, evil smile, and the way his free hand is lazily playing with the younger's fingers. He's taking so much time and it's agonising Wooyoung.

 

He starts picking up his pace little by little. Wooyoung catches him by surprise when he grabs his wrist and takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking lewdly, all hooded eyes and soft groaning and quiet whimpers. It causes Yeosang to hiss and swallow his saliva, while his fist starts speeding up, making Wooyoung gasp, gently pulling his fingers out of his mouth and throwing his head back into the cushion.

 

Yeosang's now free palm spreads open his legs wider, kneading the flesh of his clad thigh. He squeezes the girth of Wooyoung's cock and hums, a sexually charged breath leaving his lips before he continues doing his work with a steady pace.

 

And then Wooyoung's phone is ringing, causing Yeosang to stop. "Tsk," Wooyoung props himself up on his elbows, seeing the caller ID being his boyfriend. He sets his phone to silent, then falls back onto the couch, meeting Yeosang's gaze and waiting for him to finish.

 

"You think a phone call is gonna interrupt me? Answer it, whoever the hell it may be," his voice is low as he looks at the younger with glinting eyes. He doesn't give Wooyoung time to answer back, grabbing the phone off the coffee table and picking the call up, putting it on speaker and handing it over to Wooyoung. "Speak, or I won't let you come," he mouths, making the younger gulp.

 

"S-San?" Wooyoung starts off, wanting to cry already. Yeosang continues at the same pace he's left off, perhaps even faster, leaving the younger boy dazed and his mind hazy. "Hey, I— Why did you call me so late at night, it's— it's almost two," he tries his best to stabilise his voice, gripping as much fabric as he can from the couch. He meets Yeosang's dark eyes and grimaces, looking elsewhere, knowing he might end up doing something stupid (like accidentally let out a moan) if he maintains eye contact.

 

San's soft voice is heard through the speaker, asking for a short talk, telling Wooyoung he missed his voice and that they should head out together soon. Just before Wooyoung can manage to answer, he's taken aback for the nth time tonight.

 

Yeosang has taken in his whole length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, lustful eyes forcing Wooyoung to look at him, to not look away. The younger feels like screaming, his stomach tying knots and coiling and the familiar sensation pooling in his gut.

 

" _Oh_ , S-San," his voice is breathy. "I— I'll t-think about i-it, yeah?" he bites the back of his hand, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes shut tight. He hears San humming quizzically and brings the phone back to his mouth, about to repeat himself, but Yeosang isn't going to make life easy for him —— sucking faster and circling his tongue around his tip. And then he's jerking him off again, his mouth not leaving his cock.

 

San, on the other side of the line, sounds concerned. "Woo? Are you okay—"

 

"Yes! Yes, y-yes, I'm fine," his free hand reaches out to run itself through Yeosang's soft, soft hair, brushing his bangs out of his face. He knows he's going to come soon. "H-Hey, I— I'll c-call you back l-later? I'm k-kinda busy right—! Now," Wooyoung bites his tongue after letting out that shriek, ending the call immediately, not wanting to hear anything else from his lover.

 

He drops his phone on the floor, both hands tugging at Yeosang's dark hair, his breath heavy and his chest heaving up and down. His head is thrown back and he's  _screaming_ , Yeosang's name spilling out from in between his lips like a prayer. The elder catches his mouth in a kiss, swallowing his wanton moans, and Wooyoung climaxes, painting Yeosang's palm with streaks of white. He's panting when he pulls away, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and the sides of his face, down his jaw and his neck.

 

"Fuck," Yeosang licks his lips. "You're so fucking hot."

 

 

 

 

Yeosang comes first in Wooyoung's list of  _Things and People I Can Never Resist_.

 

Maybe it was because Yeosang's whole existence  _screamed_ danger to him, right when he first laid his eyes on the elder. It was a typical meeting: a frat party —— an innocent invite from some guy in the same major turned into something a bit more...  _risky_. Being so near someone as attractive and dreamy as Kang Yeosang made Wooyoung nothing short of nervous.

 

"I— I have a boyfriend," Wooyoung had told him, chewing on his bottom lip as he'd looked up at Yeosang through his lashes. "I have a boyfriend." And then he heard the latter chuckle lightly, one end of his mouth curled up and his head cocked to the side, his palm flat against the wall, placed right beside Wooyoung's head. He'd trailed his index finger down the younger's face, tracing his jaw and his neck. Wooyoung shivered when Yeosang lifted his gaze to meet his own again.

 

"And so you do," Yeosang's voice was quiet. "But is that going to stop  _us_ tonight, Wooyoungie?" He leaned closer, brushing his lip against the younger's lobe. "He doesn't have to know, angel."

 

Wooyoung was fucked good that night. He was satisfied, a little guilty and a bit excited and giddy from what he'd done. He'd thought it would be the first and last time he ever saw Yeosang (he was already coming to terms with that —— he wasn't expecting anything more, considering how good-looking Yeosang was, surely the elder would have more choices on campus), but when he woke up to a phone number messily scribbled on a sticky-note on his bedside table, he knew things were not going to go as expected.

 

Yeosang drove him crazy. As the months went by and things started progressing, his effect on Wooyoung started becoming more intense. He craved for his touch, the feeling of his lips in contact with his skin, his kisses which never fail to take his breath away. And even if Wooyoung accepted the fact that he's cheating on his boyfriend, he can't help himself —— he  _really_ _can't_ resist Kang Yeosang.

 

"You—  _ah_ , when are you gonna fuck me again," Wooyoung is whining, raking his fingers through Yeosang's hair, hissing when the elder finds his soft spot on his neck and starts nibbling on it. "It's been m-months," he says, voice quieter this time.

 

Yeosang flattens his tongue against the skin, before planting closed-mouth kisses on the area. "You  _know_ why I'm not fucking you again, buttercup," he utters against Wooyoung's neck. "Not sure if I want your  _boyfriend_ to accidentally walk in on me fucking you senseless on this couch, you know?" his grip on the younger's waist tightens. "Unless... that's what  _you_ want."

 

Shit. Why did that sound so hot?

 

"Do I have to? Break up with San, I mean," Wooyoung blinks one-two times, resting his forearms on Yeosang's shoulders.

 

The elder catches his lips in a kiss, brushing his hair away from his hair. "Yeah, baby," he drops a chaste kiss on the corner of Wooyoung's mouth. "Break up with him. I'm bored."

 

 

 

 

Wooyoung doesn't know why the thought of San walking in on him being fucked on the couch was making him go absolutely  _batshit_ , and it causes him to get flustered and slap himself and bury his face in a cushion. Either he isn't in his right state of mind or he's just wanting to get fucked. By Yeosang. On the couch. Really soon.

 

He would be crazy if he's willing to end two years worth of a (fairly) good relationship just for sex, but then again he would be crazy if he said no to Yeosang. In both decisions, he'd deem himself crazy. Crazy because he's this close to breaking up with his boyfriend for some other guy who he doesn't even have feelings for. Crazy because it's  _Yeosang_. Crazy because this whole situation has been going on for months and Wooyoung might finally accept the fact that he  _doesn't_ love San.

 

 

 

 

did u like seeing me all messed up  
while picking up that phone call last week  
_read 9:13pm_

 

i like seeing u messed up in general angel

but yeah, cant deny that u looked pretty like that

why?

 

if i broke up w my bf thru a phone call  
while ure fucking me...  
_read 9:15pm_

 

fucking hell

ur gna be the death of me baby

im coming over in 10

 

 

 

 

Things were moving quickly. Articles of clothing were being stripped off and thrown to the floor. Hands were roaming mindlessly, fingers threading through soft locks of hair. Kisses messy and rushed, both boys hungry for each other's touch.

 

Wooyoung thinks he's really lost it now; he's really going mad now. He sees the lust in Yeosang's eyes and gulps, leaning back against the armrest of the couch, letting the elder do his work. Yeosang kneels in between Wooyoung's legs, pulling his boxers off with ease. He looks way too satisfied; with a sickening smirk plastered on his face as his glides his finger down Wooyoung's shaft, watching as the younger boy squirms and bites his nails.

 

He starts pumping the younger's erection without wasting any time, his pace already quick and steady. It causes Wooyoung to gasp and bite his bottom lip, and for a split second Yeosang is sure it's going to bleed, judging from how hard he's biting down. Still, he can't hold back the guttural moans and whimpers that elicit from his mouth. His hand reaches out for the elder's, pulling him closer to capture his lips in (what is probably meant to be) a kiss.

 

Yeosang flicks his wrist, and it's only a few more strokes before Wooyoung comes all over his hand, his breath erratic. It's a while before he calms down and is bringing Yeosang closer again, connecting their lips together. They make out for a good two minutes before they're both panting and desperate for air, and Wooyoung climbs on top of the elder, trailing his lips down his torso.

 

He grazes his thumbs over both of Yeosang's nipples, his mouth peppering kisses down his ribs and his stomach, stopping right at the waistband of his boxers. The elder combs his hair out of his face, watching him intently. He hurriedly pushes his boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free and lay flat against his stomach. Wooyoung earns a low groan when he strokes the erection, wrapping his slender fingers around the member hot and heavy in his hand.

 

He positions himself so that he's lying on his front, circling his thumb around the tip, dragging his tongue up the base. He mouths up Yeosang's cock, maintaining strong eye contact as he kitten licks the head, batting his lashes innocently.

 

Yeosang grabs a handful of Wooyoung's light hair and face fucks him to completion, having had enough of being patient. Wooyoung complies wordlessly, looking up to see his eyes shut tight and his lips slightly parted, moaning from the back of his throat, which leaves Wooyoung feeling rather accomplished. He could be less than bothered about the stinging pain at his throat and the drool leaking from the corners of his mouth if it means being able to see Yeosang in a mess like this.

 

He pulls away and pumps his cock, Yeosang's wanton moans being his reward. He's proud of what he's managed to do when the elder spurts his fluids into his palm. He licks up his hand, lapping up the spunk and looking up at the elder as he sucks his fingers clean. He sees Yeosang's pupils dilate, a low groan leaving his lips.

 

Yeosang shifts and presses their lips together again, their kisses turning sloppy by the minute. "Fuck," Wooyoung pulls back for a moment. "I ran out of lube."

 

To this, the elder shoots a small smile, running his hands up and down Wooyoung's sides. "Lie back. Fuck the lube."

 

Yeosang kneels in between Wooyoung's open legs, leaning forward before spitting vulgarly at his hole. And then he's taking his index and middle finger into his mouth, pushing his index in after a few moments. He searches the younger's eyes for a sign to go on, and Wooyoung nods, causing the elder to start thrusting his finger deeper. A second finger came in shortly after, curled and grazing over Wooyoung's prostate, the younger seeing stars and getting dizzy as a result.

 

Quiet whines and whimpers escape from Wooyoung's lips as a third finger is pushed in, scissoring and stretching him open. A shameless moan is heard as Yeosang picks up his pace, kneading the flesh of the younger's thigh in hopes of easing the pain. Wooyoung curses, biting into the back of his hand again, and then there's emptiness which leaves him in a breathless mess, almost upset over the sudden loss of friction.

 

Yeosang had gotten up to take the condom from his jeans on the floor, kneeling back onto the couch and rolling it on, positioning himself right in front of Wooyoung's entrance. He grabs the younger's phone from off the coffee table and gives him a knowing smirk, the mischievous glint in his eyes impossible to miss. He passes it to Wooyoung before leaning down to press his lips against his neck.

 

Wooyoung's hands are shaking as he finds San's contact in his phone, dialing it and putting the call on speaker. Yeosang slid himself in, causing the younger to take a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck me," Wooyoung tells him, barely audible. He's practically begging for it. "God, just fuck me, Yeosang."

 

It's then that San answers the phone, and Yeosang has pulled out almost all the way before slamming back hard at a fast speed, enough to make Wooyoung dig his nails deep into his arms. Yeosang maintains the pace as he hears the other boy's voice on the other side of the line, supporting his weight on the armrest.

 

"S-San, hi," Wooyoung stammers. "I-I need to—! Talk to y-you," he clamps his mouth shut with his free hand, his eyes glassy as he looks up at Yeosang.

 

San sounds confused. "Hi, Woo, what's up? Do you need me to come over or some—"

 

"No! N-No, it's fine, it's a-alright!" he holds the phone further away, pursing his lips together, trying to hold back the sounds threatening to spill from his mouth. "S-San, I— I'm going to g-go straight to the p-point, o-okay?" he tells his boyfriend after a long silence, burying his face into a cushion beside his head to let out a rather loud moan. Yeosang is fucking unbelievable.

 

"Yeah? Tell me, babe," San's voice is quiet. As the silence envelopes them again, Yeosang has sped up faster, and Wooyoung is struggling to form sentences to say. His head is spinning and his stomach is coiling, and he's feeling like his fucking heart is up at his throat as he tries to hide the lewd moans. "Wooyoung?"

 

Yeosang has gotten madder, his free hand going on to pump Wooyoung's cock, still thrusting with a fairly steady and fast pace. This time the younger fails to keep himself under control, letting out a clear and high sound, Yeosang's name rolling off his tongue easily. He places his hand over Yeosang's, silently asking to increase the speed. The elder complies him wordlessly.

 

" _Wooyoung_?" A little louder this time, San calls again.

 

Wooyoung can't help it. One particular thrust had hit his prostate so precisely, it causes him to shriek and his back to arch, his eyes rolling back as a string of vulgarities leaves his lips. "C-Choi San," he brings his phone closer. "I-I'm breaking up with y-you—!"

 

Yeosang catches his lips in a kiss, taking both his wrists and pinning them against the armrest, letting the phone drop to the floor. They're both panting, and Wooyoung knows Yeosang is close by the way his thrusts have slowed down and become erratic. The all-too-familiar gut feeling pools in the pit of his stomach soon after, and he climaxes, streaks of white on his stomach. The elder pulls out and gives it a few more strokes, and then he comes too, collapsing on top of Wooyoung afterwards.

 

He kisses the younger gently. Probably the gentlest he's ever been.

 

"We should do this again," Yeosang declares after a while, and Wooyoung snickers.

 

"What other requirements do I have to fulfill before that happens?"

 

Yeosang clicks his tongue. "By  _again,_ I mean you dating someone then breaking up with them through the phone while I'm fucking you."


End file.
